Convenience store
by Futaku4ever
Summary: Gimana ya pengalaman Splendid saat pergi ke supermarket 24 jam? Apalagi yang punya supermarket nya itu Flippy, bakal ancur dah!


A/N : Akhirnya Futa bikin fic di fandom ini, HORE! Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Daripada ba to the cot, langsung aja baca nih fic (gaje) ini

Convenience Store

Rate : K

Genre : Humor

Warning : OOC (mungkin), Humor garing, gaje, dan lain lain yang Futa males sebutin #plak

DIclaimer : Punya mondo media, Futa Cuma minjem charanya buat disiksa doing kekeke~

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam, seharusnya semua orang telah tertidur di rumahnya. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku kepada Splendid. Sang hero Happy tree town itu masih terjaga. Sementara teman sekamarnya, Splendon't, sedang membuat "pulau" dari ilernya, alias tertidur sangat pulas.

Sepertinya Splendid terkena insomnia deh, sabar kita senasib kok hahaha… #Plak. Splendid yang terkena insomnia berjalan keluar kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar dengan (sangat) keras sehingga membuat Splendon't terbangun.

"Aduh,, gimana nih, gue gak bisa tidur" jawab Splendid.

"Mau nonton tv, gak rame. Mau main sama temen, lah mana ada yang main jam segini" aduh Splendid, kira kira dong, ini jam 12 malam. Mana ada orang yang main jam segini.

TIba tiba, PLETAKKK, dengan sadisnya Splendon't melempar bantal ke arah Splendid. Splendid yang tidak tau akan serangan kejutan itu hanya bisa nyungsep di kursi.

"WOY! Kira kira dong kalau mau nutup pintu. Gak usah keras kera napa" setelah itu, Splendon't kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Splendid yang nyungsep di kursi dengan tidak elit nya.

"Terlalu sadis caramu~ meningalkanku sendiri disini, nyungsep di kursi ini~" Splendid malah bernyanyi ria. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia pun bangkit dan melawan sang Raja api. Lalu menang, Horeee… #plak

Splendid pun berfikir sambil melayang di udara (Emangnya setan?). '_kayaknya gue laper nih, mending cari makan aja deh. Daripada gak ada kerjaan disini'_ batin Splendid. Lalu Splendid pun keluar dari rumah, mencari makan tentunya. Dia pun berputar putar mengelilingi Happy tree town untuk mencari makanan, sayangnya gak ditemukan juga.

"Haduh, mana sih tukang makanan nya? Masa gue daritadi muter muter gak ketemu juga, sialan" umpat Splendid. Splendid pun hampir menyerah, ketika dia melihat sebuah supermarket 24 jam.

"Ahay! Ada supermarket 24 jam nih, lumayan dah bisa beli cemilan disitu" tanpa basa basi Splendid pun langsung terbang menuju supermarket itu.

Saat di depan pintu supermarket yang bernamakan Flippy store itu, terlihat Shifty dan Lifty lagi duduk dengan riang gembira *?*. Kayaknya lagi mabuk deh, liat aja tuh banyak botol bir berserakan dimana mana.

"Hai cewek, sendirian aja nih! Mau abang temenin gak?" tuh kan, saking mabuk nya Splendid aja dikira cewek. Terlihat Splendid sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Cewek! Sini dong temenin abang! Ngomong ngomong neng gak pake bra ya, "itu" nya keliatan neng" KREK, kesabaran Splendid pun habis. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Splendid pun menghajar kedua maling (mesum) tersebut.

"Rasakan ini, KAMEHAMEHA!" bentar dulu, kok jadi nyasar ke Dragon ball? Biarin aja dah.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kedua maling ersebut tepar dengan tidak elitnya. Sementara Splendid hanya tertawa setan melihatnya. Kayaknya Splendid ketularan Flippy nih.

Dengan segera, Splendid masuk ke supermarket itu. Sayangnya Splendid masih asik ngeliatin Shifty sama Lifty yang lagi tepar, jadi gak ngeliat pintu di depannya. Dan….. BRUKKKK, Splendid sukses menabrak pintu itu, GOLLL 1-0 buat pintu huahahaha… #Plak

Di karenakan itu, Splendid pun benjol di kepalanya. Akhirnya Splendid masuk kedalam supermarket, dengan segera Splendid ngacir ke tempat penjualan buku. Sampai disitu, Splendid mengambil salah satu buku yang judul nya "CARA MENAKLUKAN PACAR PSIKOPAT".

DIbacalah buku itu, dan di hayatinya dengan khidmat, kayak lagi mengheningkan cipta. Akhirnya buku itu habis dibaca Splendid, gak dibeli Cuma dibaca doang, dasar kere #plak. Lalu Splendid melihat ke sebelahnya, terlihat The Mole sedang baca majalah dengan terbalik (lah, the Mole kan buta, jadi wajar kan).

Saat melihat majalah yang dibaca The Mole, Splendid hanya sweatdropped, kenapa? Karena buku yang dibaca the Mole itu majalah dewasa, plus covernya itu Handy. _'Gue mikir, gimana caranya tu orang baca, lah dianya aja buta. Lagian pinter banget, milih majalah dewasa covernya si Handy, pantes' _batin Splendid.

Splendid pun pergi dari tempat penjualan buku itu. Splendid yang bingung mau membeli apa, memutuskan untuk membeli makanan saja. Splendid pun pergi ke arah kasir, terlihat Flippy yang sedang bosan berat, kayaknya ingin ngebunuh seseorang tuh!

Splendid yang melihat Flippy, langsung Bling bling matanya *?*. Ya lah, orang ketemu dengan uke tersayang. Splendid pun langsung ngacir lagi ke kasir.

"Selamat datang di Flippy store, Mau beli apa?" tanya Flippy.

"Flippy sayang, ada pasta gak" tanya Splendid dengan mesra.

"Gak ada, dan jangan memanggil gue dengan sebutan itu!" jawab Flippy yang udah siap siap melempar pisau ke arah Splendid.

"Ya udah deh, ada hot dog gak?"

"Tunggu disini"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, sayang!" keluar deh kata kata gombal dari Splendid, Flippy yang mendengar itu melempar pisau ke arah Splendid. Dengan sigap, Splendid menghindari pisau itu.

"Nih Hot dog nya" jawab Flippy dengan kasar.

"Kembaliannya mana?" dengan cepat, Flippy mengembalikan uang Splendid. Sayangnya, semuanya recehan. Splendid hendak memasukan recehan itu ke dompetnya, sayangnya lagi recehannya malah jatuh dan bertebaran dimana mana.

Splendid yang melihat itu hanya geram. _'Lihat saja Flippy, seme mu ini akan membalaskan dendam padamu' _ batin Splendid. Narsis lu Splendid, ngaku ngaku Lu semenya si Flippy.

"Mau apa lagi disini, sana pergi" usir Flippy.

"Gue mau beli sesuatu" jawab Splendid dengan muka yang innocent.

"Mau beli apa lagi?"

"Umm.. umm.."

"Apa yang mau kau beli?"

"Umm.. umm.."

"Kau menghalangi antrian tau!"

"Umm.. Umm…"

"Cepatlah putuskan mau beli apa!" geram Flippy.

"Satu telor, tolong"

"Satu telor"

"Satu lagi"

"Dua telor"

"Satu lagi"

"Tiga telor"

"Itu saja" jawab Splendid dengan ceria.

"Jaid, daritadi Cuma telur?" Aura di sekeliling Flippy sudah mulai berubah.

"Tambahkan kuah nya!"

"Ini dia"

"Jadi semuanya berapa?"

"220 Yen"

"Ini 10000 Yen"

"Ada uang kecil gak?"

"Cuma ini doang, 10000 Yen"

"Gak ada kembalian"

"Tambahkan mustard!"

"Ini dia"

"Aku tidak perlu tisu untuk itu"

"Diamlah!"

"Aku mau memakai kamar mandi"

"Kami tidak menyediakannya"

"Ah Payah nih supermarket" dan seketika itu pula, amarah Flippy pun meledak, Splendid yang melihat itu pun berusaha kabur. Sayangnya, tertangkap oleh Flippy.

"Mau Kemana kau?" Tanya Flippy dengan aura horor nya. Splendid yang melihat itu hanya pasrah. Sepanjang malam itu, terdengar banyak teriakan dan pisau melayang di supermarket itu.

Malam hari hampir berakhir. Splendon't masih membuat mahakarya dengan ilernya. The Mole masih baca majalah (laknat) itu. Dan keadaan Splendid, gak usah ditanya deh. Kepala benjol dua kali, baju robek sana sini gara gara pisau yang dilayangkan Flippy. Flippy sadis!

"Kapan Kapan gue kesini lagi ah!" Splendid sayangnya gak kapok. Suatu hari, dia akan balik lagi kesini. Mungkin seharusnya Flippy menyiapkan pisau yang banyak buat nyerang Splendid.

OWARI

Futa : Arrghhh ni ceruta gaje banget, lagi gak ada sense humornya T_T

Ryuu : Sabar aja deh, entar juga balik mood nya.

Splendid : Sadis banget, masa gue di serang sama Flippy ku tersayang.

Futa : Apaan, FLippy punya gue tau!

Splendid, Futa : #adu deathglare

Ryuu : Aduh, gimana nih? #Panik sendiri

Flippy : Daripada gurusin dua orang gaje itu, review minna!


End file.
